Sit and watch the crashing waves with me
by Rambina
Summary: Sawyer and AnaLucia fanfict the chapters will be short. R&R people R
1. Chapter 1

-  
Sit and watch the crashing waves with me.  
-  
A sana one-shot at the moment but with 2 or more chappies, if you get what I mean?  
-  
Disclaimer: Yes i own all the rights to LOST and all the cast, my name is JJ. abrams, sure, NOT -  
A/N: This might be a little bit short but hey what do you expect from me?  
-  
I see her, sitting on the beach, she doesn't sit like Kate, She sits like a man, legs wide open and is throwing rocks into the ocean, Well might as well go and annoy her.  
-  
I hear him coming up behind me, I whirl my head around and glare at him, I am not in the mood to be poked fun at.  
-  
She turned her head around as she heard me coming and I saw the anger and suspicion in her eyes, I like her this way, she's more human, more, how do I put this, less like a non-feeling robot who goes around shooting people. I sit down next to her, a little too close perhaps but, never mind.  
"What ya doin then Rambina?" I ask her, as she throws another rock into the ocean, realising some pent up anger as she does.  
"What's it to you?" she comes in with her own question, clever, side track me from annoying her,  
-  
ya I no very short, but expect more, in about three weeks cus Im going on holiday and then i have 2peices of english homework! in the holidays! When im moving schools! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Another short chapter, I'll try and update very soon, in about a wekk or so, it may be earlier.  
-  
Disclaimer: Nope I don't think I do own Lost.  
-  
"Isn't it obvious what i am doing? Throwing stones into the prison walls of this godforsaken place. and I ask again, What's it to you?" She snaps at me, moving away from me and turning her head away.  
"Well, you might be thinking about something, or maybe, someone?" I chuckle, knowing all the women on craphole island normally think about doctor Jackass. -  
Ha, wouldn't he like to know what I've been thinking, been thinking my whole damn time on this bloody place. How to get off this bloody place.  
"And who would I be thinking about?" I ask him, already knowing the answer, it's either, Jack or 'Mr crap-ass Sawyer' whose my mind has been wandering to ever since I punched him on the other side of the island. "Well, the sexy sex god Hurly over there, The lovely wacko Charlie Pace, Jackass over in the hatch with Freckles, or the even sexy sex god than Hurly, The guy sitting right next to you. So which will it be?" his famous southern drawl in my ear I had a feeling he was inching closer.  
"Look, Sawyer, i don't have time for this, I've gotta go." I said as I got up and walked into the jungle.  
I stop at the base of a tree, I can hear the sound of rushing water, I keep walking and hear footsteps behind me, I stop, and slowly turn around.  
"Well, well, well, lookie we have here. seems someone's strayed from the path and over the line"  
Oh crap.  
-  
Ha ha ha ha a cliffie, Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Uuummm , yeah, I have updated, well evidently, but anyhow, yeah yeah i no this is kinda short but it looks long on this word thing, so don't complain, hope ya lke it.  
-  
Disclaimer: eerrrmm nope, methinks me don't own it.  
-  
Oh crap.  
-  
Zeke, is standing there with agun pointed at me, Henry Gale or whoever he is now, and another person who I don't know is standing there with him, I strayed over the line, I am going to die if these people let me go cus then Jack will kill, Hhhmmm whose hands to die at, Jacks, or the others and Henry? "Hey, Ana-Lulu, wait up, youre going too far in, Come on Sweetcheeks, don't hide, come back." Sawyer, he may be may only way out off this, I open my mouth to shout to him but suddenly there are people all around me all with guns or torches of fire,(A/N: u no, the 1's they have in the hunting party?) "Oh, no, Oh crap-it, Ana?" Sawyers here, i'm saved, thankgod.  
"Get away from her, Zeke, call them off." I hear his vocie louder as he approches, "Thier not dogs, James, I can't 'Call them off'anything.you should know that by now, and we had no intenition of taking her, we only want her gun"  
"what gun?" he questions either to them or to me, I need to own up, and now.  
"Sawyer, I took a gun from..." But I'm cut off before I can speak,  
"You don't know, You don't know?" a rising amusment in Zekes voice is audible, "You don't know, thant little Ana-Lucia snuck into your tent one day, when you were out, and stole one of your guns? well well well, arn't we the diciver," Turning to me, "well i think you should give it back to him, so he can give it to me, so you both can go free,Don't you"  
"Sawyer, I"  
"Hey, don't, ok, just don't." Turning to Zeke, "Okay, Ana, give me the gun," Ah man, he's calling me by my real name, that is so no good"  
-  
A/N: SSSSSSSSSSSoooooooooooooo, What did you think? R&R people, R&R, thankyou come again. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay okay okay, I no I no I no, chapter is short but i did warn you, and any way thats far from the piont, I actually

updated!!! i mean wow, i am so very bored as its kinda the hols but never mind, now im just rambling, well anyway hope u

enjoy this chappie.

Double spacing aint working so if the layout is bad, dont kill me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Don't sue, i dont own it ok????

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I gave him the gun, he gave it to zeke, we got realesed, now we're walking back to the camp, Together, in silence.

until now.

"Why'd ya steal it? The gun," He asks stopping and looking at me, causing me to stop and look back, we're in a clearing, it

has trees and rocks and leaves and a log.(A/N: Yeah u really needed 2 no that) he sits down on the

log, i sit next to him, "So why'dya do it? you could off asked,?"

"Oh, yeah and have you make me do something i didn't wanna do, yeah sure that'll happen," i scoff, I'm mad and angry at

myself for being caught, at zeke for making me give him back the gun and at him cus he's just so damn un-sawyerish.

"Well, At least then i wouldn't have to give it up to the others," His eyes are cold and hard, not soft and laughing like they

ussally are.

"well i'm sorry if i did what i thought was right to protect myself as for some reason no-one seems to be taking practions

about the others and everything on tnis damn island." I'm shouting, I suprised myself and promptley fell of the log, only to go

into sawyers more then welcome and waiting arms.

"Watch it there chica,all i was asking was why, then ya go blow up on me," He's got a hold off me and is not letting go, his

eyes glittering with laughter, the old sawyer is back, but i am so not enjoying it, or am i?

He stands up, pulling me with him, he's got hold off my arms and is now holding me captive,he's in my personal space, damn

it, all his fault for being so damn irrisitable.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I feel her pulse, it's going at like 100miles per hour, thats good, I like when they do that, it makes it easier for them to make

the wrong desicions, for them, mabye but not for me, Plus that and the fact that i want her so badly i will do anything to get

her.

I was feeling so pissed when she stole my damn gun, but when she fell offa that log, man that was hilarious, made me forget

all about it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Chica, Why'dya steal ma gun? I'll need payment ya know." He's a head above me, i knew he would use his hight against

me, so that's why at the moment I'm staring into his eyes wanting him to kiss me so badly that if he asked me to put my

knickers on my head and run around the camp, just for one little kiss, I would do it...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And thats where I'll leave u till tomorrow, when I don't have anything else to do, so I'll update, R&R,

Rambina


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well I promised i would update, and so I have, thankyou for your reveiws, I appreciate them, and I am very sorry about

leaving you with a cliffe yesterday.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer:Don't Own, Don't sue.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Chica, Why'dya steal ma gun? I'll need payment ya know." He's a head above me, i knew he would use his hight against

me, so that's why at the moment I'm staring into his eyes wanting him to kiss me so badly that if he asked me to put my

knickers on my head and run around the camp, just for one little kiss, I would do it...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He dipped his head, pressed into me, I stumbled back and slamed into a tree.

"What the hell do you think your doin'?" I say, tearing away from him.

"What???" He says back still got me pinned to a tree.

Rain starts pouring and drenching us. "Ah man, Come on," Pulls me over to a sheltered tree, still got my arms,

"Sawyer, umm, about that kiss.." I trail off, he looks down at me, expecting me to continue, but i can't, can't tell him how

much i loved it, How much i loved him. When I was younger, I allways dreamt about kissing in the rain, I lean in...

"Sawyer, Ana, Come on, we have to get back to camp," Charlies voice travels to us, he stumbles into the clearing, nearly

blinded from the rain, Mouth open as he sees us, toghter, him leaning in, me leaning in, his arms around my waist, mine

around his neck, "Oh, umm I'm so sorry, I'll go back by my self, err, sorry" he runs off back into the forest. We both watch

him go, he turns back first, Then I do,

"Well, well, well, What ya doing, hey Muchacha, Knew you'd like a bit o'sawyer." He is smirking down at me, and it's getting

a little bit annoying.

"we better get back." I say, pressing my lips against his, he pulls back,

"This is your going back?" he asks, grin full on his face, eyes sparkiling with laughter, "Oh you know what i mean, He pulls

me into one last kiss, before we head back towards the direction of camp, he is holding my hand, soon he'll start dancing in

the rain and singing, i bet you.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ssssssooooooooooooo, They finnally kissed, thankyou for your reveiws, R&R people.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah, me no owny, yeah yeah yeah, destroy my dreams why don't

you...

anyway...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yup me is updating, while listening to stuck on you, this is a fan video, from youtube, and it's

about sana, so it might give

me some inspiration.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"La la la la la, I'm Signing in the rain, Just signing in the rain, what a beautiful morning, I'm happy again."

Told you.

He's signing...again...for the second time...I think we're lost...or maybe he's just taking

another route so he can sing some more.

nope we're lost, he just hasn't noticed it yet

"Do you have any idea where we are?" I finally asked as we passed the same tree or whatever for

the third time.

"Sure I do sweet cheeks, This is where I stopped a couple of moments ago…….Oh." The

realization hit him like a ton of mangoes.

"Yes sawyer, Like I said are.We.lost? Cause much as I like to be stuck in the jungle of mystery with

you, not at night."

"Hey hey hey, Chica, Don't worry, I know exactly where we……..oh………."

Sawyer stopped abruptly causing me to walk into him.

"What the???????" I started to speak and then I see it, the thing that has enraptured His eyes

and mesmerized him, a vision of Kate and Jack 'stuck in the net'

"Oh," I can't speak, Sawyers face turns into a twisted sour look, like he's just eaten a lemon,

"lets go," he says turning away and walking off until he hears a gunshot and birds fly into the air,

there's screams and shouts and Kate and jack spring apart, we all look at each other and in that

spilt second I see regret in Jacks eyes, Like I caught him doing something he shouldn't, I feel

betrayed but I can't Jack wasn't mine in the first place, We run, towards the camp, The beach,

The saviors and The Others.

We all stumble into the clearing off the beach, and look around, there's chaos, Burning tents,

gunshots going off, People screaming, baby crying, Shouts and sobs,

People being herded into cages, all my fault, it's all my fault, I caused this, I look at sawyer, ours

eyes meet, His eyes widened and scared, not laughing like they normally are, I hear Zekes voice,

behind me, "see what you caused, See what you did to your people," Jack whirls round, Gun

raised "What?" His voice demanding, "What do you mean?" His voice shakes a little giving away

his fear, "Oh, so you don't know, Oh well, well, well, it's the James situation all over again, ain't it

huh Ana." Statement not question.

"Stop, Don't hurt them, take me, not them." I pled, asking him to leave the others, alone, "take

me, I'm the one who caused all this, Don't take them, I'll come if you let them go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't be bothered to do any more I will try and update but onli if I get some more reviews other

than, SkaterhaterSanalover even though that might not be your name soon cus u keep changing

it. Lol. Anywho, review and I'll update, kk.


End file.
